Respiratory infections are the result of the exposure to pathogenic bacteria, viruses, and fungi. The immunological response to infections consists of the neutralization and destruction of the invader by immunoglobulins circulating in the liquid part of the blood (plasma) and phagocytosis from neutrophils, monocytes, and tissue macrophages. When the infection exceeds the effectiveness of the defense mechanism, illness will result.
Good health, and particularly a strong immunological system, is protective against infections. However, at this time, we cannot avoid the effects of the inhalation of pathogens, particularly when subjects are in a closed environment (buildings, airplanes, buses, trains, etc.) or are in physical proximity to individuals who have active respiratory infections and are sneezing, coughing, and expelling microdroplets with a high concentration of pathogens.
Prophylaxi is better than treatment and it appears to be quite limited for the prevention of upper and lower respiratory tract infections. Avoidance of environments with a high concentration of airborne pathogenic material is not always possible. However, the application of a topical antiseptic solution to the nose and avoidance of introducing pathogenic material into the nose by fingers that may be contaminated, appear to be a valid, simple, inexpensive practical method of helping human beings to prevent upper respiratory infection.
When considering the application of a disinfectant to a human subject, it must be recognized that the human capacity for smell is highly developed and easily desensitized which limits the use of a number of disinfectants. Humans have roughly 1000 receptors capable of recognizing some 10,000 distinct odors and over five million smell-sensing cells having neurons with eight or more stringy cilia. Olfactory neurons undergo constant renewals with an average replacement every one to two months. Olfactor receptor cells have bipolar neurons that are located in the olfactory epithelium under the dorsal aspect of the nasal cavity, the septum and part of the superior turbinates in the nose. Turbinates in the nose create airflow patterns that allow volatile compounds to reach the olfactory cells. Olfactory receptors bind odorants and belong to the 2-G-protein-coupled receptor superfamily associated with the adenyl cyclase and phosophoisoniositol signaling. Coding for odor quality and identification may involve the specific temporal sequences of firing that is compound specific. Axons of olfactory bipolar cells traverse through the small holes in the cribiform plate of the ethmoidal bone to the olfactory bulb where they form synapses in intricate masses called glomeruli. There is, thus, a neuroanatomical overlap which provides an anatomical basis for the capacity of odor to produce hedonic responses. Olfactory information is ultimately transmitted to the hypothalamus and this anatomical structure emphasizes the importance of olfaction in eating and nutrition. Thus, it is extremely important when treating disease that these sensor functions are not desensitized or overpowered by the chemical compound being used to treat the infection.
Rubbing alcohol (isopropyl alcohol, isopropanol) is used as a 70% mixture with water for rubdowns because it cools the skin by evaporation and causes pores to close. Isopropyl alcohol has been used for preparing needles and syringes for hypodermic injection. Isopropyl alcohol does not contain ethyl or grain alcohol. It is also used as a solvent for medicine, as a sterilant for instruments and as a skin cleanser before drawing blood or giving injections. Isopropyl alcohol has been shown to be an excellent antiseptic product. It appears to be lethal to bacterial, fungi and viruses, including the AIDS virus. It has also been effectively used as a solution and as a spray for its antiseptic properties as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,723 and 5,145,663. It is a disinfectant which is nontoxic, biodegradable, material compatible and highly effective.
The use of topical disinfectants for application to body surfaces is noted in:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,564 shows various spray germicides used for sanitizing surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,509 describes Aerosol sprays including an anhydrous alcohol used with a fragrance or perfume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,658 shows numerous disinfecting compounds which are effective as germicides for disinfecting surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,663 describes biodegradable disinfectant containing anhydrous alcohol and propylene glycol for use on skin and hard surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,723 shows a composition of various alcohol, propylene glycol; 1,3 Propanediol; 1,2 butanediol PEG 400; glycerol 1,4 butanediol or mixtures all of which reduce the surface glaze formed by alcohol as well as surface tension to be used on body surfaces and hard surfaces.
An examination of the prior art fails to present an effective, non-toxic, disinfectant topically applied through a spray or contact application.
The present invention is based on the discovery that animals and humans have a limited ability to neutralize high concentrations of airborne pathogens and that the present invention can effectively destroy airborne pathogenic material.